


Three-fold Utopian Dream

by meinterrupted



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: 5 Things, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-28
Updated: 2006-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-06 00:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meinterrupted/pseuds/meinterrupted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>England isn't quite the same, after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three-fold Utopian Dream

**Author's Note:**

> For 2weeks3days, for the prompt "Five things Lucy remembers about Narnia." Unbeta'd, even though I know I shouldn't. Title and cut-tag are from "I Miss You" by Incubus.

_I know I'll see you again, Whether far or soon. But I need you to know that I care, And I miss you._

\--

_1\. Eyes_

Their eyes are never quite as expressive back in England. What Tumnus could tell her with a simple tilt of his head, these boys take ten minutes of verbal fumbling. She smiles, feigning interest in the men who court her, but secretly dreams of gentle brown eyes silently watching her.

_2\. Fingers_

Thomas' fingers are always cold. They feel like five blocks of ice in her palm, twitching nervously. She pulls her hand away, folding it demurely in her lap and remembers the sensation of Tumnus' fingers on her skin, stroking her arms, her legs, her stomach.

_3\. Tongue_

Clumsy kisses in the back of the theatre leave her feeling cold and empty. Kent's tongue is like a fat, wet snake in her mouth, probing her throat and making her gag. She ducks her head, closing her eyes and remembering how one chaste kiss from Tumnus would light her body on fire.

_4\. Voice_

Walter whispers to her as he caresses her thigh through her flannel skirt. His voice dips low, then cracks, and she has to stifle a giggle. He's so young, barely able to drive his father's auto, and to keep her from laughing, she remembers the lilting tunes Tumnus would sing to her in the meadows of Narnia.

_5\. Love_

When Alan whispers _I love you_ to her the first time, she can't respond. She wants to shake him, to explain that he can't possibly understand love the way she does. Aslan had bestowed upon his country the purest and most beautiful form of love, and she's already given all she has to give.

She remembers the first time she told Tumnus that she loved him, and starts to cry.


End file.
